


This second chance I know it won't last

by raxilia_running



Series: The Nutbreaker [4]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La colpa non è assolutamente di Reim ma non può specificare, non può aggiungere nessun’altra parola, proprio perché lui stesso è il nodo centrale di quel cruccio che lo sta perseguitando da troppi mesi. L’amico ormai è cresciuto, è un dato di fatto da cui non riesce a prescindere, per quanta forza ci abbia messo nel lottare contro quella che giudica una debolezza imperdonabile. Non ha alcun diritto di trascinare nella propria sofferenza altre persone.Il tempo passa anche per Reim e Break e arriva un momento in cui bisogna fare i conti con un sentimento, che è cambiato così tanto da disorientare chi lo prova. Il tempo non concede sconti a nessuno e in un pomeriggio che dovrebbe sembrare uguale a tutti gli altri, Break scopre che niente è più come prima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot doveva essere un regalo per il compleanno della **MogliaH**. E in fondo lo è. Peccato che il suo compleanno fosse l' **8 MAGGIO**.  
>  Passiamo alla fanfiction. È un polpettone iper-introspettivo in cui, se non vi perderete, rischierete di venire soffocati dalle non tanto ardite metafore. Il mio intento era quello di raccontare il momento in cui il rapporto di Break e Reim subiva una "crisi", imboccava un punto di svolta e si trasformava anche in altro.

_I've been drowning in sorrow_   
_Chasing tomorrow_   
_Running away_

_Now you're crossing the border_   
_Sealing tomorrow_   
_But you're not afraid_

Le dita guantate di bianco di Break tamburellano sulla superficie in legno di mogano del tavolo, così lucida che quasi vi si specchiano dentro mentre la colpiscono ritmicamente. Non perdono una battuta, inesorabili come il rumore di una serie di proiettili scaricati a velocità costante dal caricatore di una pistola e incutono la stessa ansia in chi è costretto a fronteggiarne il suono.

Reim Lunettes solleva lo sguardo per l’ennesima volta in un’espressione di muto dissenso, sperando vivamente che l’amico capisca e la smetta. Sa che provare a parlargli non servirebbe a molto, anzi. L’uomo sembra trarre un piacere particolarmente sadico dall’idea di provocare in lui le reazioni più adirate possibili, se capisse che lo sta infastidendo, continuerebbe imperterrito in quell’attività per il resto perfettamente inutile.

Soprattutto, sa che provare a parlargli non servirebbe comunque a molto allo stato attuale delle cose. Nelle ultime settimane Xerxes Break sembra essere diventato improvvisamente sordo a ogni sua parola e indifferente a ogni sua azione o perlomeno questa è l’impressione spiacevole che gli si è appiccicata addosso come una seconda pelle.

È vero che Break ha sempre assunto un atteggiamento scostante nei confronti di chiunque ma il fatto che abbia cominciato a farlo anche con lui non gli va affatto a genio. Reim teme di conoscere il motivo e non gli piace. L’amico lo tratta ancora come se fosse un bambino e se, da un lato, è pur vero che quando lo ha incontrato per la prima volta lui non era né più né meno che questo, dall’altro lato è altrettanto vero che adesso non lo è più. Dall’alto dei suoi ventidue anni è stanco di essere preso così poco sul serio.

Anzi, il problema non è neanche questo.

Xerxes non commetterebbe mai il madornale errore di sottovalutarlo: è il primo e il più convinto sostenitore delle sue doti, una volta che si guarda bene oltre la coltre di lazzi e scherzi di cui lo circonda costantemente. Forse è proprio per questo che lo tiene a distanza, impedendogli di guardare fino al fondo della sua inspiegabile malinconia. Reim non lo costringerebbe mai a confidarsi controvoglia ma non gli sembra giusto che l’amico si faccia carico di tutte le sue più intime sofferenze senza provare a condividerne neanche un pezzetto, nemmeno per sgravarsi almeno un po’ da un carico che dev’essere sicuramente immenso.

Il ragazzo vorrebbe trovare la chiave giusta per spingerlo ad aprirsi; per quanto si lambicchi il cervello, non solo non riesce a raggiungere una soluzione valida ma Break neanche lo aiuta. Negli ultimi tempi si è fatto scostante, sembra che cerchi accuratamente di evitare ogni contatto con lui, soprattutto di genere fisico. Pizzichi sui fianchi, solleticamenti vari sotto le braccia e dietro la testa, tirare d’orecchio, abbracci stritolanti e qualsiasi altro mezzo di vera e propria persecuzione fisica sono sempre stati all’ordine del giorno fra loro né Break si è mai premurato di rispettare l’elementarissimo concetto di “spazio personale”. Almeno fino ad ora. L’improvvisa pudicizia dell’amico è parecchio fuori posto rispetto al suo carattere: lo percepisce dal suo tocco, più sporadico e incerto, che persino appoggiare le mani sul suo corpo per una semplice stretta alla spalla gli costa un certo… disagio.

Non riesce a spiegarsi il perché, sa solo che con quell’atteggiamento Break deve avergli appiccicato addosso la medesima sensazione d’imbarazzo, perché le rarissime volte in cui si verifica un contatto fra di loro – per quanto casuale – gli viene a dir poco da rabbrividire.

O forse la colpa non è tutta e soltanto dell’amico. Reim comincia a sospettare che ci sia qualcosa che non va più neanche in se stesso…

«Xerxes, potresti farmi l’immenso piacere di dare tregua a quelle dita per pochi ma fondamentali minuti? Credimi, non è semplice compilare i _tuoi rapporti_ , soprattutto quando non mi fornisci tutte le informazioni che mi servirebbero!».

«Ma come, Reim-san?! Credevo che un sottofondo musicale avrebbe reso il tuo duro e arduo lavoro più piacevole!».

Il sorriso affilato che taglia in due il suo viso lascia intendere che, proprio come Reim ha previsto, l’esclamazione piccata abbia prodotto un certo, dispettoso compiacimento nell’uomo ma non è questo particolare ciò che più lo irrita.

È il modo in cui l’iride rossa di Break se ne sta ostinatamente puntata verso il basso, evitando accuratamente di incrociare il suo sguardo. Si trovano nella medesima stanza da più di tre ore e mai un solo istante che l’amico si sia degnato di alzare il viso nella sua direzione. Non parla, non si avvicina ma neanche si allontana, si limita a stare dall’altro lato del tavolo e punzecchiarlo indirettamente con un fare indifferente che rende le sue provocazioni persino più insopportabili del solito.

C’è qualcosa che non gli piace nel comportamento di Break e Reim è sicuro che la colpa sia anche del modo scostante con cui lo sta trattando.

«Sai cosa renderebbe il mio lavoro più piacevole? Che tu facessi il _tuo dovere_ , tanto per cominciare. E poi che la piantassi di startene dall’altro lato del tavolo fissando il vuoto senza deciderti ad aprire bocca. Sul serio, Xerxes, metti ansia».

Non vorrebbe essere così sgarbato – per quando riprenderlo è affare quasi quotidiano – ma Reim non conosce altro modo per scuotere l’amico e costringerlo a parlare. È un espediente che funziona raramente e, difatti, l’occhio rosso continua a fissare ostinatamente la superficie lucida del tavolo mentre le dita si sollevano e trascorrono lentamente sulla linea sottile delle labbra in un moto pensoso.

«Oh, Reim-san, oggi sei proprio cattivo!» cinguetta con la voce distorta che utilizza ogni volta che è Emily, costantemente assisa sulla sua spalla, a parlare. È un’espressione così statica quella che ricopre i tratti del suo viso, che Reim non fa alcuna fatica a capire che l’amico sta fingendo un’allegria che decisamente non possiede, non in questo momento.

«Se continui così, me ne vado e non ti regalo neanche più quelle caramelle che ti piacciono!».

Break si solleva dalla sedia con la sua solita leggerezza e si volta in uno svolazzo del lungo cappotto nero, accennando un passo in direzione della porta.

«Xerxes, non intendevo questo e tu lo sai».

Reim lascia scivolare lentamente il pennino all’interno del calamaio, finché non avverte il suono familiare della punta che cozza contro il fondo di vetro, e poi incrocia le mani fra loro, provando a non suonare eccessivamente incalzante quando pronuncia le parole successive.

«Se c’è qualche problema, perché non me lo dici? Sono un tuo amico e per quanto poco possa fare, è pur sempre meglio che tenersi tutto dentro, non ti pare?».

Non ha bisogno di guardarlo in faccia, gli basta restare a fissare le sue spalle per immaginare lo sguardo tetro che ha sicuramente assunto l’amico. Non gli piace quando le persone tentano di penetrare la barriera sottile ma intricata che separa il suo passato dagli sguardi altrui e a Reim, invece, non piace quando quell’ostinazione va avanti al punto da danneggiarlo.

Ma Break non sembra essere stranito al punto da aver dimenticato come glissare una domanda a cui non ha voglia di rispondere, per deviare il discorso in tutt’altra direzione.

La colpa non è assolutamente di Reim ma non può specificare, non può aggiungere nessun’altra parola, proprio perché lui stesso è il nodo centrale di quel cruccio che lo sta perseguitando da troppi mesi. L’amico ormai è cresciuto, è un dato di fatto da cui non riesce a prescindere, per quanta forza ci abbia messo nel lottare contro quella che giudica una debolezza imperdonabile. Non ha alcun diritto di trascinare nella propria sofferenza altre persone.

C’è già la disponibilità e l’affetto straordinario che Shelly-sama gli ha dimostrato per tutti questi anni e c’è Sharon, anche lei così troppo giovane, a cui tiene più di quanto dovrebbe permettersi.

E poi c’è Reim.

C’è Reim che gli è sempre stato accanto con una costanza che Break proprio non riesce a spiegarsi ma che non può disprezzare. Ma può disprezzare se stesso, questo sì, per essersi lasciato coinvolgere dall’entusiasmo di un bambino che è diventato grande e lo costringe continuamente a infrangere una delle promesse più importanti che si è fatto.

Non legarsi a nessuno per nessuna ragione.

Perché fa troppo male a lui e perché rischia di coinvolgere ancora altri innocenti nella confusione di un’esistenza macchiata troppo in profondità e con troppa forza per essere purificata da un qualsivoglia atto di ammenda. Nessuno dovrebbe avere il permesso di sbirciare, anche solo per poco, nel suo passato, è uno spettacolo che preferisce risparmiare agli altri.

Che soprattutto vuole risparmiare a Reim.

Ma non è facile respingere le sue profferte di aiuto e di amicizia. È un’azione persino più crudele che coinvolgerlo nei suoi problemi personali. Non resta che mantenersi sul sottile confine che separa una conoscenza amichevole da qualcosa di più profondo. Finché Reim è rimasto bambino, è stato facile, maledettamente facile, trattarlo con condiscendenza e mantenere le distanze. Ma come si fa a usare lo stesso contegno lontano quando si ha di fronte un adulto fatto e finito, una persona dall’intelligenza rara e acuta come quella del ragazzo, per di più?

Reim potrebbe capire la causa dei suoi turbamenti e, chissà, Break lo conosce a sufficienza per sapere che la sua risposta potrebbe essere tanto imprevedibile quanto dolorosa per entrambi.

Eppure sarebbe un gioco altrettanto crudele estrometterlo improvvisamente dalla sua vita e l’uomo ha bisogno della sua compagnia e del suo sostegno ben più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere. Rompere cose e legami è qualcosa che sembra riuscirgli particolarmente bene – non ha scelto il suo nuovo nome per caso – ma spezzare Reim e tutta la fiducia assolutamente ingiustificata che ripone in lui è un’incombenza più difficile che piegare una sbarra di ferro a mani nude.

L’unica soluzione che resta è continuare a deviare la sua attenzione, con la medesima testardaggine che Reim usa per cercare di fare breccia attraverso il muro apparentemente impenetrabile che Break si è creato con tanta cura nel corso degli anni fra sé e il mondo esterno. La provocazione, per quanto rischi di procurare quella vicinanza fisica che vorrebbe tanto evitare, resta l’unica soluzione che conosca al problema.

«E cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia un problema?» esclama alla fine con fare fintamente sornione, inclinando la testa di lato e rivolgendo uno sguardo alla finestra alle spalle dell’amico.

«Il fatto che ti ostini a cambiare argomento ogni volta che te lo chiedo… e che tu abbia assunto un comportamento ambiguo, ultimamente…» sbotta Reim, rispondendo con inusitata serietà a quella che dovrebbe essere una palese domanda retorica, mentre l’uomo compie un’aggraziata piroetta su se stesso e avanza di qualche passo nella sua direzione.

Si porta le dita alle tempie, massaggiandosele stancamente e socchiudendo appena gli occhi. Si appresta a raccogliere ogni forza residua nel suo corpo per cercare di cavare qualcosa in più che qualche motteggio sarcastico da parte dell’amico ma Break ha già approfittato di questa sua momentanea distrazione per chinarsi verso di lui. Appoggia il palmo ben aperto sopra la superficie liscia del tavolo e si puntella in avanti, spingendo l’indice della mano destra contro la bocca socchiusa del ragazzo.

«Shh… shh… shh… Reim-san, non sta bene tormentarsi così per qualcosa che non esiste!» sussurra l’uomo con fare suadente.

È sleale da parte sua prenderlo in giro in modo tanto frivolo, tanto più che il ragazzo ha centrato il punto con la precedente affermazione sulla sua presunta ambiguità. Non può aspettarsi niente di meno da lui: Reim è un osservatore attento, forse l’unica persona che allo stato attuale riesca a cogliere anche il più impercettibile mutamento nel suo umore e nelle sue espressioni.

Reim sobbalza a quel tocco, riaprendo gli occhi di scatto e ritrovandosi il volto dell’altro a pochi centimetri di distanza dal proprio. Non è la prima volta che succede ma sicuramente è la prima volta che quel genere di elettricità gli attraversa ogni singolo muscolo del corpo.

C’è qualcosa nel gesto di Break che non c’è mai stato prima, qualcosa che lo fa sentire sporco. E non è una sporcizia insita nell’amico, è qualcosa che palpita _dentro di lui_ come un groviglio caldo di umori, una sensazione vischiosa e strisciante che si appiccica sulla punta delle labbra e lo fa reagire al contatto in maniera, a suo dire, vergognosa. È qualcosa a cui Reim preferirebbe non dare un nome perché non gli sembra normale associare un’emozione del genere a Break.

Persino le dolorose contrazioni allo stomaco che a volte lo afferrano e un certo imbarazzo fuori posto in sua presenza sono sempre stati testardamente associati all’ammirazione che ha sempre provato per lui. Break è un uomo dalla concretezza insospettabile e lui lo sa bene, perché ha imparato a guardare oltre il sottile velo di leziosità di cui ammanta volutamente ogni suo gesto e ogni sua parola.

Reim non è affatto bravo a mentirsi, però, e non c’è altro modo per spiegare l’agitazione che lo coglie anche in questo istante, il modo in cui il suo sguardo indugia sulla curva delle labbra sottili dell’amico, che sembrano quasi istigarlo ad avvicinarsi. È tremendamente fuori posto pensarlo e Break sembra accorgersi della sua esitazione, nonostante continui a tenere lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto lontano dal suo viso.

Se ne accorge e la maschera di perfetta impassibilità che tanto devotamente ha costruito al punto da inciderla in ogni ruga e ogni piega della sua pelle si crepa appena, quel tanto da fargli capire che è arrivato il momento di allontanarsi.

Non si stacca all’improvviso, tuttavia, ma s’inclina all’indietro con studiata lentezza per dare l’impressione di aver deciso la nuova mossa di sua precisa iniziativa.

«Ho capito dov’è il problema» esordisce con finta solennità, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi e spostando l’indice verso il soffitto.

«La mia presenza ti distrae e questo è male! Di noi due, tu dovresti essere quello ligio alle regole, nah?».

Evita accuratamente di pronunciare il suo nome e Reim non può fare a meno di notarlo ma lo stordimento che lo ha afferrato al tocco di quel dito fatica a staccarsi da lui e l’amico approfitta del suo momentaneo smarrimento per voltarsi con noncuranza e muovere alcuni, veloci passi in direzione della soglia.

«Vado a farmi un giretto! Tornerò più tardi!».

Non tornerà, è un dato di fatto che si stampa a fuoco nella mente di Reim. Conosce il tono fintamente gioviale che circonda le ultime parole e nasconde l’ _altro Break_ , quello che ha conosciuto dieci anni prima, quello sgarbato, impaziente e impenetrabile al mondo esterno, quello senza una maschera che celasse agli altri i lineamenti spezzati e distorti di chi ha visto davvero troppo per ritornare a sorridere davvero.

Lo conosce e sa che è il segnale dell’ennesimo allontanamento, che ancora una volta l’amico si eclisserà chissà dove, impedendogli di assistere al suo cedimento, evitando la sua compagnia pur di non ammettere i propri problemi e le proprie debolezze. Reim non vuole che vada così per l’ennesima volta ma la sua reazione giunge troppo tardi e con troppa poca efficacia.

«Aspetta un at… Xerxes!».

La sedia gratta rumorosamente contro il pavimento mentre il ragazzo balza in piedi con un’irruenza che certamente non gli appartiene ma non è il momento per porsi di questi problemi. L’unica cosa su cui riesce a concentrarsi è la schiena dritta dell’amico che scompare dietro il pannello di legno e la sua mano che si tende verso la soglia, senza tuttavia riuscire a raggiungerlo.

Al tonfo della porta che si chiude si accompagna quello, pesante e rassegnato, del ragazzo che si lascia andare sulla sedia, sconfitto. È in momenti come questi che torna a sentirsi un bambino e non c’è nulla di positivo in un’emozione simile. È l’impotenza e l’inconsapevolezza dell’infante quelle che prova. L’età biologica e le esperienze accumulate sembrano non valere nulla di fronte a un Break che è sempre due passi avanti a lui, immerso in un mondo che Reim non conosce e in cui l’amico non vuole fargli accedere, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri per giudicarlo degno di condividerli con lui.

Ma c’è un nuovo senso di colpa che lo pervade, adesso. Break deve aver inteso il suo atteggiamento con più chiarezza di quanta sia riuscita a fare il ragazzo su se stesso. Deve aver inteso e aver deciso che la lontananza sia l’unica maniera di risolvere la questione. Non capisce che più gioca a fare lo spettro evanescente e più i sentimenti di Reim si fanno fluidi e instabili. Non ha il tempo di fissarli, non ha il tempo di sviscerarli, finché Break continua a sfuggirgli come sabbia tra le dita.

Non vuole perdere la sua amicizia, a nessun prezzo, ed è persino disposto a soffocare e rimettere a dormire il marasma di sensazioni che gli si agitano dentro, non vuole che sei anni di un’amicizia faticosamente ottenuta, lottando contro l’incomprensibile desiderio che Break ha di fare terra bruciata attorno a sé, svaniscano come fumo nel vento.

Deve parlargli e deve assolutamente trovare un modo per farlo senza che gli sfugga continuamente davanti agli occhi ed è così che l’ora successiva trascorre in una serie di elucubrazioni contorte, mentre Reim imbastisce tutta una serie di possibili scenari in cui cercare un dialogo serio con Break.

I suoi pensieri sembrano incepparsi continuamente al punto di partenza. Nessuna soluzione lo convince a sufficienza e la solitudine delle quattro mura del suo studio si fa opprimente come una camicia di forza che soffoca la sua mente, più che impacciare i suoi movimenti. Il ticchettio costante dell’orologio a cucù appeso alla parete alla sua destra è fastidioso come poche altre cose Reim ha sperimentato in vita sua e interferisce con il corso delle sue riflessioni, trasformando la confusione in un doloroso mal di testa.

Stringe la penna d’oca con un gesto stizzito, ripulendone accuratamente la punta da ogni residua traccia d’inchiostro e riponendola nel portapenne alla sommità destra della scrivania, prima di chiudere il calamaio per evitare che il liquido nero al suo interno si secchi. Sono gesti lenti ed esageratamente misurati quelli che compie, mentre fa ordine attorno a sé in un disperato tentativo di riportare la calma anche nella sua mente sconvolta. Forse è colpa dell’aria viziata che rende l’atmosfera ancor più insopportabilmente pesante, pensa il ragazzo riallineando i fogli sul tavolo e fissando il vuoto di fronte a sé con fare frustrato.

Si decide a lasciare il lavoro a metà, particolare che non gli piace per nulla ma è pur sempre meglio che rischiare di applicarsi con poca serietà e rovinare tutta la fatica fatta finora. Si solleva dalla sedia, questa volta con molta più calma, dirigendosi verso la soglia e assecondando il bisogno profondamente fisico di fare quattro passi fuori da un ufficio che è così carico di pensieri grevi e contorti da impedirgli persino di respirare liberamente.

L’aria del corridoio non è certo più fresca, i corridoi del quartier generale di Pandora non sono conosciuti per la loro buona areazione, si tratta pur sempre di un vecchio castellaccio riadattato a sede lavorativa, ma è qualcosa di diverso da quella del suo ufficio. Soprattutto, c’è meno pressione sulle sue spalle.

Comincia a camminare senza una meta precisa, col solo intento di fare pulizia fra i suoi pensieri, sfrondando via tutto quel rimuginare contorto per lasciare soltanto quella che spera sia una riflessione lineare, un ragionamento logico che gli restituisca pace e tranquillità. Non c’è bisogno di farsi prendere dal panico, basta mantenere il sangue freddo per capire che c’è sempre una soluzione a ogni problema.

Peccato che quando il problema si chiami “Xerxes Break”, la soluzione sia più che ardua da trovare.

Reim si fa trascinare dal vortice delle sue preoccupazioni, svolta angoli e imbocca corridoi senza neanche far troppo caso alla direzione che ha preso. Sarà per colpa dell’abitudine ma si ritrova a passeggiare a poca distanza dalla zona dell’archivio. Si ferma al centro esatto della corsia, sostando nella penombra fitta che lo avvolge, e socchiude gli occhi. Un sospiro stanco scivola fuori dalle sue labbra ed evapora nel silenzio che permea ogni pietra e ogni oggetto attorno a lui.

È rilassante non riuscire a distinguere i contorni del mondo, neanche se comincia a sfregarsi le lenti degli occhiali per migliorare la sua visuale. Per un attimo il peso dell’ansia sembra diluirsi nell’ombra e il ragazzo si raddrizza, forte della leggerezza che lo ha assalito improvvisamente. È quasi per un caso che volge il capo alla sua sinistra, avvertendo il cigolio familiare di una vecchia porta di legno. Un’ombra scivola fuori da quello che non è altro che uno sgabuzzino per la cancelleria di cui si servono l’archivio e la biblioteca del quartier generale, sgabuzzino che Reim conosce bene per tutto il materiale che va a recuperarvi dentro.

Lo svolazzare di un cappotto nero passa quasi inosservato ma non il baluginare di una chioma di capelli così bianchi da brillare quasi nelle tenebre che invadono il corridoio.

«Xerxes…» borbotta il ragazzo incredulo e si volta completamente ma non ha il tempo di fare un solo passo in direzione dell’uomo che questi si porta un dito alla bocca – è l’inconfondibile profilo bianco del guanto a suggerirgli quel movimento – per poi prorompere in un’esclamazione scherzosa.

«Shhh… Reim-san, ti avevo detto che sarei tornato più tardi! Adesso fingi di non avermi visto e torna al tuo lavoro!».

Il fare furtivo con cui Break pronuncia quelle parole, accompagnandole a gesti esagerati delle mani, farebbe quasi ridere il ragazzo, non foss’altro che non c’è nulla di divertente in tutta la situazione. L’amico continua a giocare, prendendo alla leggera un affare che tutto è fuorché trascurabile, almeno per quel che riguarda Reim. Ed è quest’ultimo particolare quello che fa più male, l’idea – anzi, quasi la certezza – che a Xerxes Break non importi nulla né di lui né di ciò che prova.

Altrimenti non si comporterebbe in maniera tanto sconsiderata.

Reim digrigna i denti con una ferocia inusitata, ricacciando indietro un grido di pura stizza. Non gli piace perdere il controllo, per quanto l’uomo metta a dura prova i suoi nervi, ma l’ultima affermazione è stata decisamente troppo per il suo già delicato equilibrio mentale.

Si dirige a grandi passi verso l’uomo, ignorando uno scherzo che solitamente asseconderebbe con stizzita rassegnazione, e lo afferra per un polso, trascinandolo nuovamente all’interno dello sgabuzzino. Ignora le sue proteste, spingendolo dentro e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con tale decisione da far echeggiare il botto improvviso fra le alte pareti nere del corridoio.

«Reim-san, se volevi giocare a nascondino…» esordisce Break, deciso a mantenere il suo contegno indifferente, nonostante che l’ultima mossa dell’amico sia venata di una certa e non trascurabile impazienza.

«… dovevi lasciare che fossi io a nascondermi _da solo_ e poi provare a cercarmi…» prosegue sfacciato, mentre il rumore della chiave che gira nella toppa si sovrappone a quello della sua voce, strappando un guizzo insospettito al suo unico occhio rosso.

«Adesso basta!».

Reim sbotta a fatica, provando a modulare il suo tono di voce fino all’ultimo secondo ma, suo malgrado, la rabbia che gli impedisce persino di respirare con tranquillità attraversa ogni singola parola che le sue labbra sputano fuori.

«Smettila…» esala alla fine, sconfitto, quando si rende conto che persino nel buio fitto dello sgabuzzino lo sguardo rosso di Break continua a sfuggire il suo, continua a ignorarlo testardamente. Fa male, fa così male che Reim si metterebbe a piangere per l’impotenza che gli scorre nelle viscere e brucia, che si trasforma in aria tagliente e graffia i polmoni, pizzica gli occhi, pervade fastidiosamente il naso.

Se nemmeno le sue urla in uno spazio tanto risicato possono raggiungere l’amico, allora significa che _nulla_ può farlo. Se ha deciso di allontanarsi da lui, nessuna sua parola potrà farlo retrocedere da una tale decisione. Eppure Reim deve provarci, non può permettere che un legame costruito con tanta fatica e pazienza nel corso del tempo si disfi fra le sue mani, senza che faccia nulla per arrestare il corso della sua dissoluzione.

La sola idea che Break possa recidere ogni contatto con lui lo opprime terribilmente, desidera la sua compagnia più di quanto un semplice sentimento d’amicizia non lascerebbe presupporre.

«Di fare cosa? Non capisco proprio a cosa alludi!».

Lo sa che è un gioco crudele, sa che più perfido di così non potrebbe essere ma Break si sente forte nella sua decisione di escludere ogni singola persona abbia attorno dal nucleo più intimo e privato dei suoi pensieri e dei suoi sentimenti. Reim sta penetrando troppo in profondità e più insiste più sfalda con successo la barriera che tanto testardamente l’uomo ha cercato di erigere fra entrambi.

Ha abbassato colpevolmente la guardia, fidandosi del fatto che un bambino non avrebbe mai potuto costituire un pericolo per la risoluzione più drammatica della sua vita, quella di esiliarsi volontariamente dal novero delle più elementari relazioni umane. E intanto il ragazzo ha lavorato nell’ombra nel corso di quei lunghi anni passati a fidarsi tanto – troppo – di quello che è soltanto un altro essere umano e, in quanto tale, mortale. E, in quanto tale, capace di morire per sua colpa.

Reim è proprio il tipo di persona che più si affeziona e più rischia la sua vita per chi ama, Break non ci ha messo molto tempo ad accorgersene. Fa parte di quella sua personalità così giovane e fresca ed energica, che lui non può fare a meno di ammirare e allo stesso tempo temere. Si farà male, se continua a legarsi alle persone sbagliate, Break glielo ha ripetuto moltissime volte, ma il ragazzo è così stupidamente testardo da non avergli mai voluto dar retta.

« _Smettila, sciocco_ » sono le parole che lui stesso vorrebbe dirgli ma non lo fa perché sa che qualsiasi avvertimento, in positivo e negativo, servirebbe soltanto ad avvicinarlo ancora di più. Deve ignorarlo, fingere che non esista, trasformarsi in un muro impenetrabile e asettico a ogni emozione umana. È l’unico modo per sperare che si arrenda e capisca.

Capisca che non deve perdere tempo con lui o tutta quella forza ancora in boccio che si porta nel petto sfiorirà, perché Break è convinto di poter solo corrompere le cose che tocca.

«Non fingere, Xerxes! Non… fingere di non capire! Lo sai benissimo a cosa alludo! Al tuo comportamento! Smettila di trattarmi come se neanche esistessi!».

La testa dell’uomo continua a restare ostinatamente voltata di fianco mentre il ragazzo gli rivolge una serie di recriminazioni che si scontrano contro i suoi timpani e filtrano dentro di lui con la stessa corrosività dell’acido muriatico. Quanta esasperazione in una persona così mite, stargli vicino non gli procura che guai, perché non se ne accorge?

«Smettila di trattarmi come un bambino! Se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha infastidito, dimmelo, ma non lasciarmi sospeso in questo labirinto senza uscita, per favore!».

L’impassibilità di Break, quando si chiude in quel suo mondo di cui lui non sa nulla, è qualcosa che neanche a forza di unghiate riuscirebbe a scalfire ed è seguendo quei pensieri disperati che Reim solleva entrambe le mani e le stringe attorno al bavero del suo cappotto, stringendone i lembi con tale violenza da conficcarsi persino le unghie nei palmi.

«E guardami, Xerxes, per l’amor del cielo! Guardami! Non mi ignorare come se fossi soltanto un peso e non un tuo… amico…».

È un sibilo contorto dall’ansia quello che fuoriesce dalla gola contratta di Reim, qualcosa che non assomiglia per nulla alla sua voce naturale, un lamento carico di dolore e di umiliazione. Perché è umiliante il trattamento che Break, la persona di cui più al mondo si fida, gli sta riservando. Ha troppa fede nel mondo che lo circonda per pentirsi di aver riposto le proprie speranze nelle mani di qualcun altro e sa che nelle mani dell’amico non ha lasciato solo quelle. Il timore di averci deposto persino il proprio cuore gli grava sul capo come una colpa imperdonabile. Si è appoggiato troppo all’amico e, com’era naturale aspettarsi, Break non ha fatto altro che ritrarsi da una responsabilità che non è affatto la sua.

Almeno questo è ciò che Reim crede e il fatto che l’uomo si ostini a non rispondergli non lo aiuta a fare chiarezza.

«Mi credi così immaturo da non arrivare a capire, se me lo spieghi?» avanza il dubbio, Reim, e i capelli di Break sembrano ondeggiare appena nel buio o forse è soltanto un’allucinazione dei suoi occhi stanchi, che cercano invano un segnale che non vuole arrivare.

Il punto è che le mani del ragazzo tremano di un terrore febbrile e l’uomo avverte tutto quel nervosismo riecheggiare sul soprabito e contro il suo corpo. La bocca dello stomaco si contrae orribilmente e, per la prima volta, Break si ritrova a mantenere la sua risoluzione di tacere quasi con difficoltà. È forte l’impulso di aprire la bocca e rispondere al richiamo dell’amico, magari anche ferirlo con l’ennesima provocazione, ma così rischierebbe soltanto di offrirgli l’ennesima sponda e ritrovarselo nuovamente accanto. Non è per questo che ha passato le ultime settimane a sfuggirgli con tanta testardaggine.

«O forse c’è qualcos’altro?».

Reim continua a parlare, imperterrito, prova a colmare un vuoto che il silenzio ostinato di Break contribuisce ad allargare a ogni istante, cerca di cavargli fuori dalla bocca quelle poche parole fondamentali che lo aiutino a capire cosa, esattamente, sta sbagliando. È come giocare a mosca cieca senza neanche la voce dell’altro giocatore a guidare le proprie mosse esitanti. Corre il rischio di sbattere contro un ostacolo a ogni passo ma, arrivato a questo punto, non è l’impatto il suo più grande timore. È la consapevolezza di poter continuare a brancolare nel buio senza arrivare a toccare _nulla_.

«Forse è colpa mia, non è così? Non sei uno stupido, Xerxes, l’hai notato anche tu il mio comportamento ultimamente e io… me ne scuso…».

Il ragazzo non può vedere quel movimento ma l’occhio rosso di Break si spalanca allarmato mentre uno dei suoi più grandi sospetti si concretizza di fronte a lui. Oh sì, il suo comportamento l’ha notato e proprio per questo non ha fatto altro che rafforzarsi nella sua decisione di tenersi lontano.

Reim si sta affezionando troppo e, peggio ancora, si rivela così intelligente da stare raggiungendo il nocciolo del problema. Se per un secondo la smettesse di credere che la colpa è sua, arriverebbe a capire il suo punto di vista e allora, forse, potrebbe commettere l’insano gesto di giustificarlo e forse perfino perdonarlo.

Non va bene.

Non va affatto bene.

«Posso… rimediare. Non vorrei mai metterti a disagio, non è a questo che gli amici servono» esclama Reim con voce ora più risoluta, sgravato finalmente dal peso di un segreto che si è tenuto dentro per troppo tempo. Non sta andando come aveva previsto, l’ammissione di colpa non lo alleggerisce neanche di un grammo di un sentimento che continua a pulsargli dentro con prepotenza, accordandosi ai battiti del suo cuore e stordendolo a dir poco. Eppure deve continuare a parlare, a ragionare, a costringere Break a rispondergli, è l’unica maniera per trovare una soluzione a un problema che appare sempre più insormontabile.

«Se è questo che temi, non ti preoccupare, sono cresciuto abbastanza da riuscire a…».

«È proprio questo il problema!».

La replica di Break giunge così improvvisa che Reim se ne resta a fissare il buio senza che una singola parola riesca a uscire dalle sue labbra. È come un vento che spazza via tutto, la mano guantata che si solleva e si abbatte contro la porta alle sue spalle, a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo orecchio sinistro.

«Non allontanarti dalla verità ora che ci sei così vicino» prosegue l’uomo con voce pesantemente canzonatoria, continuando tuttavia a tenere il capo voltato, pur di non ristabilire anche un contatto visivo con l’amico. È già abbastanza difficile tornare a parlargli seriamente, metterlo sulla giusta strada e rischiare di vederlo reagire proprio come più teme.

«Tu sei cresciuto, hai centrato il punto».

Non lo sa perché continui a evitare di pronunciare il suo nome, Reim sa solo che fa malissimo, perché lo fa sentire svuotato di ogni senso e importanza davanti ai suoi occhi. Sembra quasi che l’uomo stia parlando a un’entità indistinta più che a lui.

Però ha parlato, finalmente, e il suono della sua voce impaziente che riempie la stanza gli fa montare un’agitazione ancora più insopportabile in petto. Break non è esattamente un pezzo di pane ma non è neanche il mostro la cui parte si ostina a recitare spesso e volentieri, compiacendosi di suscitare la riprovazione altrui. È proprio perché è anche _altro_ che Reim si intestardisce a parlargli. Ci dev’essere un modo per convincerlo che non c’è niente di sbagliato in lui e il ragazzo vuole trovarlo.

Il fatto che abbia aperto bocca è un segno che forse qualcosa può ancora cambiare.

«Non capisco cosa c’entri la mia crescita con…».

«Reim».

Il ragazzo sussulta violentemente, così tanto da produrre il distinto rumore di un singhiozzo, quando si sente richiamare a quel modo dall’amico. Ha pronunciato il suo nome e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, lo ha fatto senza usare alcun onorifico né un tono canzonatorio. La situazione sta precipitando in una direzione che lui non aveva previsto ma non capisce come Break non arrivi al semplice assunto che più si comporta così più avvicina l’amico a sé, invece di scacciarlo.

«Sei abbastanza intelligente da non fare domande stupide, suvvia. Lo sai che il tuo comportamento non è il problema, lo sai che _tu_ non sei il problema e, se c’è qualcuno qui che è il problema…».

La frase resta in sospeso, mentre Break tace di nuovo, e Reim non può fare altro che scuotere la testa, incredulo, senza capire fino in fondo dove esattamente l’uomo voglia andare a parare. C’è una qualche variabile lì in mezzo che proprio non ha considerato ma l’idea di potere, in qualche maniera, interessare l’amico gli suona a dir poco assurda.

«Come posso capire, se continui a tenermi all’oscuro e trattarmi come un bambin…».

«È proprio perché lo faccio che ancora mi stai vicino» replica Break seccamente, mentre la mano si richiude a pugno e le nocche premono contro il pannello di legno. È un uomo dalla pazienza tutt’altro che infinita ma Reim è abituato anche a questo. Il ricordo, pur lontano e sfocato, di uno Xerxes Break dai modi molto meno urbani e molto più _bestiali_ è ben presente nella sua mente.

Qui però non si tratta tanto di aggressività fisica quanto di una crudeltà mentale affilata come la lama celata nel suo bastone animato. L’amico sta cercando di ferirlo intenzionalmente e questo particolare, più di tutto, lo incoraggia a non demordere. Se Break vuole allontanarlo, beh, non ci riuscirà facilmente.

«Io continuo a starti vicino perché sono tuo amico!» insiste il ragazzo e questa volta la sua voce si stizzisce, nel tentativo di veder voltare quella testa che continua a ignorarlo ostinatamente. Darebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di incrociare lo sguardo dell’uomo, il suo _vero sguardo_ , e venire finalmente preso in considerazione.

«È proprio perché sono diventato un adulto che non devi più considerarmi una zavorra…».

«È proprio questo che vuoi? Sei davvero così sicuro di volerlo?».

La traccia d’improvvisa stanchezza nella voce di Break lo fa ammutolire seduta stante e Reim lo fissa smarrito, senza riuscire a capire fino in fondo. Perché tanto timore verso un aspetto che finora ha considerato marginale come l’essere cresciuto? Perché l’amico esita così tanto ogni volta che si tira in mezzo la sua finalmente raggiunta maturità?

Dal basso della sua infanzia, il ragazzo ha sempre considerato l’età adulta come un traguardo da raggiungere il prima possibile, per diventare indipendente e pienamente utile agli altri, è la prima volta che qualcuno lo fa sentire in colpa per un motivo che non riesce ad afferrare del tutto neanche lui.

«Che cosa, Xerxes? Essere trattato da adulto? Sì» è la risposta netta e chiara che si limita a dargli, pur se in questo momento non c’è nulla di certo nel turbinio agitato della sua mente confusa.

Non riesce a comprendere dove l’uomo voglia andare a parare ma vuole che vada fino in fondo e si spieghi, finalmente.

«Vuoi che agisca di conseguenza?».

Break tace per qualche secondo e non c’è divertimento né sarcasmo nella sua voce, che pure suona terribilmente _provocatoria_ alle orecchie di Reim. È come se all’improvviso si fosse caricata di qualcosa di diverso, quello stesso qualcosa che c’era qualche ora prima sulle dita dell’uomo quando l’ha sfiorato, e la reazione del ragazzo è sempre la stessa, un brivido feroce che parte dalla sommità della schiena e attraversa ogni muscolo del suo corpo.

«Ti tratterei come un adulto, allora. Questo significa che non ti farei più nessuno sconto di alcun genere. Non ci sarebbero più premure».

Nell’idea contorta che ha di sé, Xerxes Break ritiene davvero un torto la sola idea di lasciarsi andare all’onda di emozioni che lo spingono verso l’amico, perché lui è _sporco_ , di una sporcizia insistente e profonda che niente può lavar via, neanche il più aggressivo ed efficace dei detergenti. Reim invece è ancora giovane e ha la fortuna di aver vissuto una sola vita, una vita così onesta da potersi ancora permettere di usare il suo vero nome, una vita così limpida che si riflette nei suoi occhi castani, così troppo fiduciosi verso gli altri… verso lui.

«Come se finora tu mi avessi risparmiato qualcosa! Xerxes, le tue provocazioni sono dure da sopportare anche per il più coraggioso dei bambini!».

Ma è pur vero che Break non è un santo e Reim è lì, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e loro sono lì, in uno stanzino buio e completamente isolato dal mondo esterno, e il ragazzo insiste e insiste e insiste e lui scopre che il suo cuore si lascia scassinare più facilmente di quanto non abbia mai creduto – o forse sono stati tutti questi anni di solitudine ad averlo reso così permeabile al contatto con gli altri.

No, in realtà su quelle labbra dolci e testarde avrebbe finito per inciamparci comunque, lo sa. Eppure in un altro contesto e in un’altra epoca non avrebbe provato tutte queste remore e questi sensi di colpa, perché _non avrebbe avuto colpe da scontare_.

«Tu non sai cosa possono essere le mie provocazioni, se decido di fare sul serio, Reim…».

Reim sobbalza e non vorrebbe farlo ma Break ha voltato la testa con una mossa improvvisa e si è sporto tantissimo – troppo – verso di lui, fin quasi a sprofondare il viso contro il suo collo, fino al punto che percepisce nitidamente le sue labbra solleticare piano il profilo sensibile dell’orecchio. È a questo punto che il ragazzo comincia a capire in che direzione sta andando il discorso e, un pezzo dopo l’altro, tutti gli elementi sparsi nella sua mente cominciano a combaciare fra loro come i pezzi di un puzzle.

Soltanto ora si rende conto dell’esigua distanza che separa il suo corpo da quello dell’uomo, il modo in cui gli grava contro e i brividi violenti che questa vicinanza provoca in lui. C’è il respiro di Break contro la sua pelle, c’è quella bocca che mai prima d’ora è sembrata tanto tentatrice. La sua bocca… Che cos’è in fondo una bocca, se non un paio di labbra che si aprono, si chiudono e si schiudono, che mangiano e parlano e…

Il disegno generale comincia a ricostruirsi chiaro ed è un terrore sottile quello che lo assale.

«Sei davvero così sicuro di volere che io la smetta di ignorarti e mi comporti di conseguenza?».

Break lo incalza, come un falco che volteggia lentamente attorno alla preda adocchiata da lontano, e la mano – fino a poco prima stretta a pugno – si apre e raggiunge la sua nuca. Cinque dita sottili circuiscono piano la sua pelle, la accarezzano e poi prendono ad arricciare le ciocche castane con fare ozioso.

Un senso di vergogna profondissimo assale Reim di fronte alle reazioni del suo corpo, al modo in cui trovi così dannatamente piacevole il tocco dell’amico. Non c’è nulla di amichevole nel suo comportamento e, peggio ancora, non c’è nulla d’innocuo nei sentimenti che sta provando lui stesso. L’idea di aver frainteso un atteggiamento che potrebbe essere soltanto ambiguo lo rende estremamente cauto, quasi che da una sua semplice mossa possa precipitare una situazione già di per sé tesa fino al limite della rottura.

«Xerxes…».

Reim si costringe a socchiudere gli occhi mentre volta la testa in direzione dell’uomo. Non è più sicuro di nulla, né delle imprevedibili reazioni di Break né, soprattutto, di se stesso, però ha bisogno di chiarire e dare sfogo all’assurda pressione che li rende così ingessati e distanti.

«… qualsiasi cosa è meglio dell’indifferenza, credimi».

Qualsiasi cosa potrebbe succedere, pensa con una certa ansia, mentre spalanca le palpebre e si fa strada nella tenebra imperante all’interno dello stanzino, ma sarebbe consolante in confronto alla freddezza con cui è stato trattato nelle ultime settimane. È il Break provocatorio quello che cerca o persino quello arrabbiato e scostante di tanto tempo prima ma che, in entrambi i casi, non lo fa sentire un’inutile zavorra senza alcuna importanza.

È pronto anche ad allontanarsi da lui, se questa deve essere l’evenienza tanto temuta, ma vuole che glielo faccia capire guardandolo negli occhi e con sincerità, non nascondendogli una verità che ancora non ha ben messo a fuoco.

Eppure non è preparato allo sguardo fisso e interessato dell’unico occhio rosso che spicca persino nel buio. Non è preparato e lo dimostra lasciandosi scappare un singhiozzo sorpreso, mentre si accorge che è la distanza di un respiro quella che lo separa dal volto di Break. L’uomo si limita a fissarlo per un tempo che sembra interminabilmente lungo ma si rivela spaventosamente breve quando si muove verso di lui, inclinando appena la testa.

Le labbra si posano piano sulla sua bocca in una carezza calda e leggera che gli fa venire la pelle d’oca. Reim non osa neanche muoversi per timore di spezzare l’incanto sottile che li tiene legati quasi per miracolo. È così confuso da non riuscire più a capire se quello che gli sta accadendo sia reale o sia tutto un frutto della sua fantasia sconvolta né Break gli da la possibilità di approfondire il contatto, perché si stacca pochi secondi dopo, lasciandolo senza fiato a fissare il buio davanti a sé. Il rumore appena accennato di quel distacco lo innervosisce, stranamente, più del bacio appena ricevuto. Ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo sembra essere diventato estremamente sensibile al minimo contatto e il fatto che Break gli gravi ancora contro non lo aiuta.

È più basso di lui eppure è come se lo sovrastasse dall’alto di ciò che sa e che gli tiene accuratamente nascosto, perché Break non è come gli altri, leggergli dentro è pressoché impossibile. Reim non sa cosa gli stia ronzando per il capo in questo momento, non riesce a capire neanche fino in fondo il significato del suo gesto.

Lo ha baciato perché spinto dal medesimo desiderio che gli si agita in petto o è solo l’ennesima – e sicuramente la più cruda – delle sue provocazioni? Forse non lo ha compreso mai davvero ma non crede che dal chiuso della sua estrema riservatezza, Break possa permettersi di abbandonarsi a un gesto così promiscuo _,_ soltanto perché ha voglia di scatenare una reazione nell’interlocutore.

Ma allora lui come dovrebbe interpretare una situazione francamente ingarbugliata ai limiti dell’assurdo? Perché Break, che lo ha sempre trattato con l’amichevole distacco di un adulto verso un ragazzino troppo più piccolo per capire il suo punto di vista, dimostra di provare un interesse addirittura _fisico_ nei suoi confronti? E perché lui, Reim, si scopre così desideroso di vederlo continuare?

Che cosa, esattamente, si è rotto fra loro in maniera tanto irreparabile da precludere ogni altra possibilità di un rapporto normale?

«Anche questo è meglio dell’indifferenza, Reim?».

La voce di Break che sillaba piano la domanda interrompe il turbinare dei suoi pensieri confusi, costringendo il ragazzo a focalizzare tutta l’attenzione sulle labbra che ancora sostano a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. Lo sguardo torna rapidamente a posarsi sull’unico occhio rosso dell’amico, nel disperato tentativo di riuscire a scavare nella sua espressione ancora impassibile, nonostante quello che è appena successo.

Deglutisce a vuoto, provando a formulare una frase di senso compiuto ma è estremamente difficile mettere quattro parole in fila. Non sa bene cosa pensare, né cosa dire, è tutto così incerto che teme che – qualsiasi sarà la sua risposta – rischierà di spazzare via in pochi secondi tutto quello che li ha legati negli ultimi sei anni.

«Qualsiasi… cosa è meglio dell’indifferenza, Xerxes».

Le labbra di Reim si muovono piano, circospette, ritrovandosi ad accarezzare appena quelle dell’uomo, gesto che gli provoca un brivido violento dopo l’altro. Ha la testa vuota e gli sembra impossibile persino continuare a restare correttamente in piedi per quanto è spaesato. Si aggrappa quasi meccanicamente alla giacca di Break, nel disperato tentativo di impedirsi di cadere. È la testa, la maledetta testa che adesso dovrebbe ragionare lucidamente, a spingersi in avanti e tornare a far cozzare la bocca contro la bocca in un impatto violento che coinvolge denti, ossa e lingua.

È stranissimo, a dir poco pazzesco quello che sta facendo. Break è un suo amico ed è stato una guida durante gli anni non proprio facili della sua crescita, una guida sconclusionata e provocatoria ma certamente non il classico oggetto del desiderio carnale di qualcuno. Eppure persino lui ha dei desideri, per quanto assurdo possa sembrargli arrivare a scoprirli soltanto ora. Persino lui li ha e lo pressano tutti in direzione della persona che si trova di fronte.

E Break… Break non fa nulla per muoversi, per sfuggirgli, per fargli comprendere la ragione delle sue remore e della sua distanza. Break è lì, immobile come una roccia, e lascia che il ragazzo si spinga contro di lui, si muova e cerchi con impaccio un contatto che non sa neanche gestire fino in fondo. Sì, perché Reim lo cerca e l’impassibilità che l’uomo si è imposto di dimostrare fin dall’inizio evapora davanti allo smarrimento testardo che si trova costretto a fronteggiare.

È soltanto quando spalanca piano la bocca e gli va incontro, prendendo in mano la situazione e conducendolo in qualcosa che si trasforma in un vero bacio, che Reim comincia a comprendere.

È la prima volta che si trova così tanto vicino a Break e non è tanto un problema fisico, per quanto lo turbi non poco la sensazione di quella bocca che scivola esperta contro la sua. In qualche maniera l’amico è costretto ad _aprirsi_ mentre ricambia il suo bacio, un pezzo della sua maschera ha ceduto rovinosamente e Reim sente trapelare sensazioni che l’altro si è tenuto strette finora, come fumo che striscia fuori dalle intercapedini di una vecchia porta di legno tarlato.

Lo sente e sente soprattutto il dolore che è tutto racchiuso, pesante e bollente, nelle sue mosse e in quella lingua che sfiora lentamente la sua con un rammarico che è difficile non notare. Break è immensamente triste mentre lo bacia, una tristezza che il ragazzo riesce a cogliere soltanto a metà.

Ma non può essere diversamente, l’amico non può scacciare né il rimorso né la malinconia mentre le sue dita guantate sfiorano piano la superficie liscia della nuca e il suo viso struscia contro quello di Reim, pelle contro pelle e respiro contro respiro. Come fa a non provare sofferenza per quello che gli sta facendo? È insopportabile la scollatura improvvisa fra la figuretta ancora bambina che gli si è avvicinata tanto tempo prima nei corridoi della magione dei Rainsworth e il ragazzo che ormai sta diventando un uomo che ora ha di fronte.

È insopportabile accorgersi di stare sporcando la considerazione che ha di lui, il rapporto che ha cercato di mantenere fino a questo momento, impedendo con tutte le sue forze – ancora una volta – che il tempo scorresse e trasformasse il mondo attorno a lui nella direzione che non desidera affatto vedergli prendere. Perché Reim doveva conservarsi così, con la sua pulizia esteriore e il suo quasi esilarante rigore morale, quella totale assenza di sfumature e incertezze che solo una persona così pura e testarda può avere.

Forse lo sta idealizzando troppo ma Reim, come Sharon, avrebbe dovuto rimanere lontano dal turbinio violento e torbido della sua vita e soprattutto delle sue passioni. Con la piccola di casa Rainsworth è stato semplice, le ha voluto bene e continua a volerle bene come solo un fratello maggiore potrebbe fare con una sorella minore. Reim invece…

È sfuggito totalmente al suo controllo. È cresciuto troppo rapidamente, non gli ha dato il tempo di abituarsi alla sua nuova apparenza, è questa la giustificazione che cerca di dare a tutta la faccenda. Ma non funziona, perché l’abitudine sembra aver poco da spartire con i sentimenti sempre più scomodi che ha iniziato a provare per lui. Non c’è possibilità di assuefarsi a Reim, alla sua voce, ai suoi modi, al suo costante preoccuparsi per la sua salute.

E adesso, come se non bastasse, questo.

Un bacio.

La peggiore delle sfortune che potesse capitargli.

Non è facile affrontare un contatto fisico così profondo dopo aver dedicato gli ultimi dieci anni al difficile compito di isolarsi dal mondo esterno fino a sprofondare nella solitudine più totale. O almeno questa è stata la sua errata convinzione fino a non molto tempo prima.

Le persone che ha attorno sembrano avergli tessuto attorno una ragnatela sottile e invisibile fatta di un affetto e una considerazione che non crede e non sente di meritarsi, i cui fili si sono lentamente intrecciati attorno al suo corpo senza lasciargli più via di scampo. Perché i sentimenti degli altri sono una zavorra che impaccia i suoi movimenti più di quanto non possa tollerare. Come fa a rassegnarsi alla sua condanna e usare la seconda possibilità che gli è stata data per raggiungere la verità sul passato che tanto cerca, se c’è chi, attorno a lui, gli dimostra che può vivere per amore e non struggersi per pura vendetta?

Come fa a restare fermo nelle sue risoluzioni se non riesce neanche a resistere ai tentativi di Reim di avvicinarsi a lui? Ma c’è davvero possibilità di sfuggirgli così facilmente ora che lo ha così vicino?

È più forte di lui ma le mani si stringono con forza attorno al viso del ragazzo, quasi a voler impedire la sua fuga ed è un pensiero che lo terrorizza per la violenza con cui lo assale. Modulare i suoi sentimenti, perché non è solo lui a dover decidere, è questo che dovrebbe fare, ma Reim neanche ci prova a sottrarsi e a tirarsi indietro, anzi.

Si spinge contro il suo corpo, le dita che frugano nel tessuto pesante del soprabito e s’aggrappano con una disperazione che lo atterrisce ancora di più. Quanto a fondo è riuscito a penetrare nel cuore dell’amico, se si ritrovano stretti l’uno contro l’altro nel buio di un angusto stanzino del quartier generale trascinati da un’ansia che non sembra aver fine? Quanto sciocco è stato a non allontanarsi prima che succedesse l’irreparabile? La velleità di poter cancellare sentimenti cresciuti lentamente nel corso degli anni fino a mettere radici profonde si dimostra soltanto un’altra vana illusione del suo cuore impotente. Perché è l’impotenza di non poter salvare chi ha attorno a bruciargli più del sale in una ferita ancora fresca.

Reim è totalmente all’oscuro dei suoi pensieri ma qualcosa l’ha capito – e forse più di qualcosa – perché il malessere sottile dell’uomo tracima un secondo dopo l’altro attraverso i suoi baci e il suo respiro affannato e non lo aiuta affatto a mantenere la posizione eretta. Ha le vertigini, violente e fortissime vertigini, e più Break continua a baciarlo, più le sue labbra lo accarezzano, più la sua lingua si spinge nella sua bocca, più perde ogni punto di riferimento.

È il contatto più disturbante e più esaltante che abbia mai provato in vita sua, non c’è sensazione più scioccante del sentire un amico che ha creduto così distante tanto vicino, al punto da percepire e poter contare esattamente ogni battito del suo cuore.

Il suo cuore…

Reim vorrebbe avere la capacità di frugarci dentro almeno un po’ e arrivare a comprendere la causa del suo sconforto ma non riesce neanche a guardare nel suo, di cuore, in questo momento. Non vede e non sente null’altro che riguardi le pure e semplici sensazioni fisiche che lo costringono a premersi e strusciarsi ancora di più contro il corpo dell’amico, tanto che incespica nei suoi stessi piedi e si ritrova a scivolare rovinosamente contro la porta. Finisce seduto senza tanti complimenti e, nella foga del bacio, si tira dietro anche l’uomo, che si ritrova a cozzare con le ginocchia a terra.

Break punta i palmi sul pavimento freddo, ai lati dei fianchi del ragazzo, per evitare di finirgli completamente steso addosso e si spinge ancora una volta contro il suo viso, regalandogli così forse il brivido più violento provato finora. La bocca di Reim sembra avere un sapore mille volte più dolce della più dolce delle caramelle che ha mai assaggiato, è l’unica constatazione che attraversa la mente dell’uomo mentre accarezza piano il suo palato in punta di lingua, strappandogli un lamento flebile ma perfettamente udibile.

È soltanto il retrogusto amaro al centro della sua gola che lo strappa al piacere quasi inarrestabile che lo mantiene incollato con troppo impeto al viso dell’altro. C’è una voce nella sua testa che gli ricorda che non si merita tutto questo, non la felicità di assaporare la compagnia di qualcun altro, non il privilegio di accogliere il suo affetto e condividere con lui un peso che lo schiaccia troppe più volte di quanto non vorrebbe.

Soprattutto, Reim non ha fatto nulla di male per ricevere un simile trattamento da lui. Lo ha atterrito abbastanza, è questo ciò che pensa mentre si stacca piano dalle sue labbra e resta a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, gravando sul suo corpo come un’ombra sempre più evanescente di momento in momento.

Il ragazzo sembra aver perso persino la più elementare facoltà del respiro, a giudicare dal modo in cui sussulta e singhiozza nel buio. Il suo sguardo vaga come impazzito nel buio alla ricerca di quello di Break ma tutto ciò che trova di fronte a sé sono due palpebre ermeticamente chiuse dietro cui il cervello dell’amico lavora lento ed elabora con calma la mossa successiva.

È molto più faticoso del solito tornare a mettere su una maschera di convincente indifferenza, quando la bocca è ancora impregnata del sapore dei suoi baci. È troppo scomposto, troppo sbrodolato, i suoi capelli sono in disordine, il suo pastrano è sgualcito e il suo viso sta presentando una tale teoria di espressioni quante mai ne ha mostrate al mondo esterno negli ultimi dieci anni.

C’è qualcosa che deve fare, però, prima di procurare un’apparenza neutra e decentemente distaccata al suo aspetto, pensa Break e si puntella sulle ginocchia, allontanandosi appena dall’amico.

«Xer…».

Reim scatta, com’è prevedibile, le dita ancora conficcate nel lungo cappotto dell’uomo, ma non ha la forza né la lucidità di mettere quattro parole in fila. La sua voce si riduce a un sibilo rauco e contorto e non può fare altro che tacere mentre l’amico scuote lentamente la testa con un fare così definitivo che non trova la forza neanche di provare a ribellarsi.

«Sei ancora così sicuro che l’indifferenza sia poi così male?».

«No, non darmi una risposta adesso, lo sai anche tu che non saresti affatto obiettivo» esclama con una sicurezza che sfiora l’arroganza e a Break sta bene così. Riuscire a farsi detestare è l’unico obiettivo che vorrebbe raggiungere in questo momento, così da mettere finalmente la _giusta distanza_ fra loro.

«Adesso che hai assaggiato anche tu un pezzo di quello che significa essere trattato da adulto da me, saprai benissimo che non possiamo permetterci un altro scivolone come questo».

« _Aspetta un attimo, cos’hai detto?_ » vorrebbe replicare Reim, anzi, vorrebbe urlarlo a squarciagola ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è aprire e chiudere la bocca più volte, la gola che si rifiuta di cacciar fuori anche solo un singolo suono.

Come può Break definire quello che è appena successo uno “scivolone”? Gli ha dato di volta il cervello o parla sul serio? O, peggio ancora, sta continuando ad assumere lo stesso, incomprensibile atteggiamento indifferente di poco prima?

Le mani di Reim si stringono per converso con ancora più forza contro le spalle dell’amico, che sembra ricordarsi solo ora di questo non trascurabile particolare. Le sue dita guantate risalgono rapidamente la linea delle braccia, per poi afferrarle con una delicatezza che contrasta nettamente con le parole scostanti di qualche istante prima.

Le sfiora piano, segue la curva frastagliata delle nocche, districa accuratamente le dita dal tessuto spesso e pesante del pastrano e poi le solleva, portandosi i palmi di fronte al viso e fissandoli con l’unico ausilio del suo occhio rosso.

«Le tue mani sono così pulite… non hai bisogno di sporcarle sprofondandole nel fango, Reim».

È probabilmente l’ultima volta che sentirà pronunciare il suo nome con tanta serietà, la constatazione assale il ragazzo con tale forza da fargli gelare il sangue nelle vene. E poi… quello: la carezza sottile e quasi impercettibile delle labbra di Break contro le sue mani, prima che lasci andare la presa, facendole ricadere mollemente lungo i suoi fianchi.

L’uomo si ostina a non pronunciare nessun’altra parola di spiegazione, si limita ad alzarsi con un’agilità che Reim non possiede, non con la testa obnubilata da tutte le emozioni che continuano ad agitarsi in petto con violenza mai provata prima. Lo osserva muoversi lentamente nel buio, spolverarsi il pastrano e rimettere in piega i capelli senza tralasciare una sola ciocca e poi riprendere il suo contegno impassibile di sempre, le labbra curvate in un ghigno sornione che solo per sbaglio potrebbe essere scambiato per un sorriso.

Non sa come abbia fatto ad appropriarsi della chiave senza che lui se ne sia accorto, fatto sta che apre la porta con uno scatto secco e lo _scavalca_ , varcando la soglia dello stanzino. È il gesto più noncurante e offensivo che potrebbe compiere, non fosse che lo sguardo di Reim saetta in alto giusto in tempo per cogliere una smorfia amara contorcere i tratti del volto di Break fino a deformarli.

Il ragazzo non ne ha la certezza definitiva ma il «lasciami perdere» che sfugge dalle labbra dell’uomo mentre si allontana lungo il corridoio gli conferma che troppe cose l’amico ha lasciato in sospeso con quel bacio, troppe cose che non vuole o forse non può spiegargli. Ma lui è testardo – è il lato del suo carattere che Break più ama e più odia – e non ha intenzione di arrendersi, non ora che ha assaporato almeno un goccio di tutta la sofferenza che l’altro si porta dentro.

Vorrebbe alzarsi e corrergli incontro e alleviare in qualche modo tutto quel dolore che gli aleggia attorno come un’aura malefica ma non ha la forza di fare assolutamente niente. Se ne resta sul pavimento scabro dello stanzino, le mani che perdono la presa e lo fanno scivolare all’indietro, fino a restare disteso bocconi a fissare il soffitto.

Dovrebbe ricomporsi anche lui, tornare nel suo studio e riflettere quando sarà nuovamente padrone di sé ma il suo corpo si rifiuta di rispondere agli ordini di una mente prostrata. È spossato, stanco, confuso, a dir poco annientato da tutto ciò che ha provato. L’adrenalina, come una mano troppo solerte e violenta, gli ha strizzato il cuore in una presa insopportabile. Si stupisce di essere addirittura sopravvissuto alla bocca e ai baci di Break, due cose che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare in vita sua.

Ma adesso è il vuoto più totale ciò che si stende dinnanzi a lui. Respira piano e con stupore, Reim, mentre riflette che tutto ciò che gli è appena accaduto non era stato minimamente calcolato. Mai avrebbe creduto che Break potesse provare qualcosa di più che un divertito interesse nei suoi confronti, a volte lo ha sfiorato persino il dubbio che trovasse la sua compagnia _noiosa_.

E adesso, cosa dovrebbe fare?

Non vuole ignorarlo, non riuscirebbe a permettersi un atteggiamento simile dopo ciò che è successo, ma non vuole neanche farlo soffrire e teme che, con le sue insistenze, Break finirebbe soltanto per sentirsi ancora più in trappola.

Qualcosa deve pur fare ma in questo momento il futuro sembra essere soltanto un foglio bianco su cui non trova la forza di scrivere niente, perché l’inchiostro della sua penna è seccato e la sua mente non ha più idee con cui riempirlo. Niente ha più contorni definiti per lui, neanche il pavimento duro sotto la sua schiena riesce a dargli un contatto vero e concreto con la realtà.

Reim non lo sa ma il suo smarrimento è anche lo smarrimento di Break, che cammina rapido per i corridoi del quartier generale, rasentando le alte mura scure come se fosse un’ombra.

È stato facile voltare la testa e mormorare parole distanti, mentre si dirigeva rapido verso un luogo qualsiasi purché lontano da Reim. Non sarà facile, piuttosto, continuare a restare così, indifferente e impermeabile a ogni richiamo dell’amico. È doloroso e insopportabile come un coltello che scava con la punta della lama nella carne viva.

Il cuore batte con una vivacità che Break crede non sarebbe più stato in grado di sentire. Mentre cerca di scacciare via da sé l’impressione delle labbra morbide di Reim e del suo respiro caldo, della voce che cerca di richiamarlo piano e del suo sguardo smarrito, l’uomo sa che la vittoria di una battaglia tanto crudele quanto necessaria è ormai questione soltanto di resistenza.

Non può permettersi di perdere ma per un momento si scopre quasi a desiderare che la proverbiale testardaggine di Reim possa tener testa a ogni suo piano. Ma poi? L’amico potrà forse salvarlo dalla solitudine ma non riuscirà mai a liberarlo dal male che lo affligge: troppo pesanti sono le catene degli errori compiuti che lo legano al passato.

E poi resta un imperativo categorico da rispettare: Reim va tenuto fuori da tutto.

Non c’è spazio di manovra, non c’è possibilità di speranza di fronte all’amara constatazione che più lo tocca e più lo sporca. Non vanno coinvolte altre persone nei suoi problemi personali e se questo significa allontanare l’amico nella maniera più spietata che conosca, ben venga, gli risparmierà un sacco di preoccupazioni.

Se il ragazzo potesse ascoltare il rumore dei suoi pensieri in questo momento, lo rimprovererebbe di aver assunto un atteggiamento infantile, e Break non può fare a meno di sorridere malinconicamente a questa constatazione.

L’idea di poter essere, fra loro due, il vero bambino non è altro che l’ennesima, amara ironia della sorte.

 

_But it's ok, got no regrets_   
_And I, I feel the end near I'm a fool_   
_Can't get closer_   
_But I'm doing what I should_   
_**{Sinéad | Within Temptation}** _


End file.
